The Devils Child
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: Ron and Harry are out of hogwarts and own an apartment together. When an unexected visit from an old friend startles then They must hide her from someone who is trying to kill her. How will they get away?
1. Default Chapter

After graduation Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley decided to own an apartment together since they were best friends, when they turned the age of 22. Harry had shaggy raven black hair and dark green eyes, where as Ron has red hair and blue eyes. Ron's freckles have become less and less as the years progressed.  
  
Harry awoke with a terrible pain in the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. After rubbing his temple a few times the pain resided and he could not get back to sleep. So he got up from his bed after kicking the covers off of himself, he now was revealed and only wearing a pair of plaid boxers. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, and he opened the fridge and pulled a container of milk out of it. Another pain shot through his head causing him to drop the milk. The liquid flowed from the container as it lay on its side.  
  
"The only time this happens is when Voldemort is close by," Harry thought to himself.  
  
After cleaning up the milk on the floor he noticed that they were out of clean wash cloths. So he went and got dressed then he picked up the dirty clothes out of the hamper and walked them to the laundry room that was three doors down the hall from his door. He threw the clothes in the washer then turned around to see Hermione Granger, one of his childhood friends.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry questioned as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Harry," Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry also smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her, and entranced her into a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here I thought you were an auror for the ministry of magic?" Harry asked. "Don't you have to stay in London for that?"  
  
"Harry I quit," Hermione looked down at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Harry stepped back.  
  
"This," she looked to her left-hand side and whispered something to someone. Then a little girl standing at the height of Hermione's legs stepped into the laundry room.  
  
"Harry this is Jade Louis Granger, my daughter."  
  
"Hermione she's gorgeous," Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry is there some place we can rest near by, we gave been running all night," Hermione asked as she picked up Jade.  
  
"Yeah Ron and I's apartment is three doors down."  
  
"We don't want to intrude."  
  
"Oh no you're not intruding at all."  
  
"Thank you, it's just for tonight we'll be out of your way tomorrow I promise."  
  
"No you can stay as long as you want," Harry leered.  
  
They walked down the hall and into the apartment, it was surprisingly neat.  
  
"You two can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No Harry we're not here to kick you out of your own bed, we've slept on park benches a couch would be a luxury for us," Hermione smiled as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Hermione who is Jade's father?" Harry asked, he was worried about Hermione, he knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Can we talk about it in the morning Harry?"  
  
"Sure," He shrugged then walked into his bedroom.  
  
Soon they were all asleep and the next day came. It was around noon when Ron awoke and noticed Hermione and a little girl sleeping on the couch. He didn't want to wake her up so he ran into Harry's room and shook him.  
  
"Harry wake up you'll never believe who is in our living room."  
  
"Um Hermione and Jade?" Harry yawned.  
  
"Well if that's what the little girls name is then yes. Hwo did you know?"  
  
"Ron I swear sometimes you can be so dense."  
  
"Harry why are they here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know but I think they're in danger/"  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"It's just a feeling I have," Harry shrugged.  
  
Ron looked towards Harry's open door as he heard some dishes clanging together then he and Harry looked at each other. They quickly ran into the kitchen to see Hermione cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hermione why are you cooking you're our guest?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry I haven't cooked in ages I thought it would be...fun," She paused as she saw Ron.  
  
"Hermione it's great to see you."  
  
"You too Ron," she smiled and walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
Ron looked towards Hermione then towards the little girl.  
  
"So who's the kid?"  
  
"My daughter Jade," Hermione smiled at her daughter.  
  
"So who is the father?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip then looked at Jade.  
  
"Jade how about you watch some television."  
  
"Okay mommy," she smiled and turned on the TV.  
  
"It's a long story do you still want to hear it?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes," Harry and Ron responded simultaneously.  
  
"Well after graduation my parents decided that I should go t a muggle school, college to be precise,"  
  
"School after school? Your parents must have been nuts," Ron interupted.  
  
"I want to go as well Ron," Hermione glared.  
  
"Well we already knew "you" were crazy," Ron laughed.  
  
"Ron let her finish her damn story." Harry roared.  
  
"Sorry mate, go on Hermione."  
  
"Well in school I met this guy just like me. He loved to read and learn. He likes cats and best of all he liked me back."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, as the years progressed we developed more and more feelings for each other and just a couple of years ago he got abusive very abusive. Before Jade was born, but that wasn't the reason why we left." Hermione bit her lip and sighed.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Well as we were growing up the headmasters and ministry of magic did not know something about Voldemort,"  
  
"What does this guy have to do with Voldemort?" Ron interrupted yet again.  
  
"I'm getting to that now let me finish," Hermione growled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well what they did not know was, Voldemort had a son. A son our age." 


	2. Daniel Vodmolt Moorrs

"Nuh uh?" Harry yelled in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, well the guy that I was beginning to like was, Daniel Moorrs."

"I don't understand," Ron shook his head.

"His full name was Daniel Vodmolt Moorrs," Hermione hinted

"I still don't understand." Ron shook his head.

"Unscramble the letters Ron, Daniel Vodmolt Moorrs, I am Lord Voldemorts "son"," Hermione gulped.

It took a few minutes for Ron to actually find all the letters within the name and then his eyes widened as he realized it was true.

"When he told me he said he was going to kill me and take Jade away, I had to get away. I think he wanted Jade so he could have an heir to his family. He is not getting his hands on Jade, over my dead body he'll get her."

"We won't let him get Jade either Hermione," Harry spoke.

"Yeah Hermione there's no way we would let Voldemort or anyone in his family get their way," Ron punched the kitchen counter to some of his fighting moves. He punched it a little too hard and held his hand. "Remind me never to do that okay?" He laughed.

"Can do mate," Harry laughed, as well did Hermione.

"Mommy I'm thirsty," Jade looked over the edge of the couch towards her mother and licked her lips.

"Do you want some water or juice sweetie?" Harry asked as he went to the fridge.

Jade didn't say anything she just scooted down behind the couch to where you could only see her eyes.

"It's okay Jade these two aren't strangers you can talk to them," Hermione laughed slightly as she put her hand to her mouth to try to keep herself from laughing.

"Juice," Jade then spoke with a smile on her face.

"Juice it is," Harry smiled and got a container of apple juice out of the fridge and poured Jade a cup of it. He then walked over to her and handed to her, and she happily took it.

"My name is Jade Louis Granger and I'm this many years old," she smiled holding up 4 fingers.

"Hello Jade Louis Granger I am Harry James Potter and I don't have enough fingers to tell you how old I am," he smiled as Jade giggled some.

"I think she likes you Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Good because she's a great kid and I enjoy..."

"We... mate... we" Ron interrupted.

"Sorry, we enjoy having you both here," Harry smiled as the T.V turned off out of nowhere, and then they heard stomping from the stairs outside the apartment. The steps stopped at the front door and then there was two hard pounds on the door.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you're late on the rent!" A voice yelled from behind the door.

"Who's that?" Hermione questioned.

"That's Ms. Lacada, our landlord," Ron grumbled as he walked to the door and opened it, he put a smile across his face and he nodded to the lady. "Why Ms. Lacada what a pleasant surprise, my you're looking thin have you lost weight?" Ron questioned, everyone could clearly tell he was sucking up to her, everyone that is except Ms. Lacada.

"Oh Ronald, you know I haven't lost a pound," She blushed. Ms. Lacada looked like she was in her late 40's or early 50's.

"You know that's not true, you're the youngest looking girl I've seen in this building in weeks," Ron sucked up some more causing her to brighten up an even darker red color.

"Well I just came to tell you boys that well you are behind on the rent but I'll give you another week to get in into me alright?" She smiled towards Ron.

"Thanks a lot Ms. Lacada," Ron smiled brightly.

"Oh by the way Ronald I have a niece about your age coming to town do you think you could show her around town tomorrow?" Ms. Lacada stopped as she looked towards Ron and then at Harry who spoke.

"I well uh...well...." Ron stuttered some.

"Ron would love to, we're already showing another friend so it will be like a double date," Harry grinned towards his friend who glared at him.

"Great well she'll be here around noon tomorrow okay?"

"I'll be waiting," Ron smiled as he watched Ms. Lacada exit through the door and made sure the door was closed before he started yelling.

"Are you nuts Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron you saw how she acted with your flattery towards her, if you flatter her niece maybe we won't have to pay rent at all," Harry laughed hysterically before Ron hit him in the arm. The phone then started to ring and everyone stared at it, it was sitting beside Jade who looked at it and picked it up from the couch.

"Can I answer it?" Jade questioned.

"Sure you can," Harry smiled towards her.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone, a smile widened across her face and then she stood up. "Hi daddy," Jade smiled towards Her mom.

"Jade hang up the phone now!" Hermione yelled as she ran towards her daughter.

"But mommy it's daddy," Jade said with confusion. Hermione grabbed the phone from her daughter and put it up to her ear.

"You listen to me Daniel and you listen good you leave us alone you hear! Leave us alone!" She cried as she turned off the phone. She then fell to the ground and the tears poured from her eyes.

"Hermione how did he find you here?" Ron asked.


	3. For what do we owe this great honor?

1"I don't know Ron I don't know," Hermione cried as Harry came over and draped his arms around Hermione who had hugged him back.

"It's okay Hermione we won't let anyone hurt you we told you that before, and Jade is safe here with us also," Harry nodded and spoke to calm her down.

"Mommy why are you crying, did daddy hurt you?" Jade walked over to Hermione with a frown across her face.

"Jade if you ever see your father or hear from him I want you to get away from him okay? Promise me Jade," Hermione stood on her knees in front of her daughter and watched Jade nod, as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hermione you can't stay here," Ron spoke as he picked up the phone.

"Ron! What are you talking about!" Harry yelled. "We can't send her back on the streets."

"Harry Ron's right we don't belong here we're putting you in danger," Hermione sighed as she stood up and grabbed one of her bags, but then was caught off guard when Ron took the bag from her and set it on the couch.

"No I meant we have to like move, so he doesn't find us," Ron shrugged.

"No I don't want you two to have to move just because of me and my problems," Hermione stomped her foot as she picked up her back and grabbed Jade's hand then started towards the door. Harry then reached out and set his hand on top of Hermione's shoulder sending a jolt throughout her entire body.

"Hermione we're here for you, you are our best friend let us do this please," Harry's words seemed so sincere there were very few that could resist him.

"Harry, I don't want you two to be in danger because of me though," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione through our entire school years at Hogwarts you were there to help me through all my journey's, good or bad. Now you're the one in trouble why won't you let us help you," Harry said with a sigh as Hermiones face seemed tired and scared.

"We were kids Harry, our petty problems then are no where compared to what they are now. We had teachers to watch over us now we only have ourselves. I can't endanger you two like that," Hermione spoke as she exited through the door. Harry followed her and grabbed her by her arm.

"Hogwarts sent me an owl a couple weeks back asking me to be their defense against the dark arts teacher and they told me you were considering taking to be the transfiguration teacher. Ms. Mcgonagal herself even came to me, the headmaster Hermione, they're in deep need of help there we'd be safe there and so would Jade."

"They did ask me but Jade, I was scared I don't want to lose her because of one of my stupid mistakes," Hermione cried. Ron followed behind Harry and they lead her back in the house.

No sooner than when they entered the room a young woman about 19 stood in the doorway smiling at them. She had beautiful long curly blond hair and blue eyes, very slender.

"Are you Ronald Weasley?" She asked Ron. He took notice that she was wearing a shirt black shirt and a blue tank top with a British flag on it, and the outline of the arm holes where red. When nothing would seem to exit from his lips she smiled and extended her hand. "Hi I'm Catherine, Ms Lacada is my aunt." Ron just stared in awe, there was no similiarties between Ms. Lacada and Catherine and Ron finally managed to speak out.

"Hi," he spoke as Harry snorted with laughter as did Hermione.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow Catherine," Harry relied.

"Well I couldn't wait to check out Britain, I wanted to check out London but I heard there have been weird things happening there," she smiled as the three looked at each other then smiled back at her.

"So how about that tour?" Harry questioned as Catherine took notice of the little girl on the couch. She smiled and walked over to her.

"She's so precious, does she belong to you two?" Catherine asked Harry and Hermione who exchanged glances and then shook their heads with embarrassment.

"No she's just mine," Hermione nodded.

"She's adorable," Catherine added as she exited the apartment door. "Okay tour me," she laughed as Ron just smiled and walked in front of her. Hermione grabbed Jades hand and her and Harry followed the two out of the building.

A nearby coffee shop

"So you've lived in this place ever since you graduated high school, my aunts building? That must have been some rough times," Catherine giggled at her own joke as did the others.

"Well you got to know how to charm her," Ron said blowing on his fingernails as if he was something special.

" You can charm my aunt?"

"Yeah. Just watch when we get back to the apartment building I'll show you."

"Yeah he'll show you how he can suck up to her," Harry snorted causing everyone but Ron to laugh, he just rolled his eyes.

"Hey if it works," Ron smiled, everyone continued laughing.

"If I laugh anymore I think I'll explode," Hermione smiled.

"Well we don't want that now do we," Harry smiled. Hermione looked at him and blushed then noticed Jade wasn't near her. She stood up frantic and turned her head in all directions to see if Jade was close by. "Jade? Guys did you see where Jade went?" Hermione cried.

"The last time I saw her she was at the gum ball machine," Catherine added looking around.

Ron looked out the coffee shop window and Jade was talking someone, they couldn't see who it was because he was hiding in an alley way and they only asw Jade's lips moving.

"There!" Ron cried out as Harry stood up and ran out there causing the others to follow him.

"Jade! Get back here, get away from there!" He exclaimed.

"There ye are Harry I found this youngster looking at the owls, I recognized her smile anymore," the man said looking at Hermione who blushed.

"Hagrid what do we owe this great honor?" Hermione smiled at the giant who looked as if he were about to cry, probably because he hadn't seen them in so long.


	4. the lie behind I love you

1"Ye three look wonderful, and oh you met Catherine," Hagrid smiled towards the three he knew too well and the one he seemed to have known. They all looked towards Catherine and she just sighed.

"Hello Hagrid," she said with a smile as she walked over to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Wait how do you know Hagrid?" Ron asked in shock.

"I'm surprised you guys don't even recognize me, I was a fourth year when you guys graduated," she shrugged as they just looked at each other with shock.

"So Hermione where'd the little one come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Hagrid," Hermione sighed as she hugged Jade to her side and looked down at her.

"Voldemort had a son Hagrid, one more diabolical then him, only...he doesn't hate mudbloods as much," Hermione shook her head as the tears were now streaming down her face as she thought about everything in details.

Flashback, Hermiones house

"Daniel I love you, this baby is going to change our lives," Hermione said happily as she kissed the man in front of her who seemed her age and had long shaggy brown hair. His piercing green eyes showed pure lust as he looked at her. He returned her kiss and hugged her to his own body. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her ginger brown hair and then spoke and had a soft gentle voice.

"Hermione I love you and always will remember that please," Daniel said still stroking her hair.

"Have ye told Mcgonagal about this yet?" They all shook their heads no and he sighed. "Let's go, I borrowed ye dads flying car to get over here," Hagrid replied walking towards the parking lot, and talking to Ron at the same time. They all entered the flying car and drove to a deserted road leading into some fields where they then decided to let the car fly, so they did and made their way to Hogwarts.

Once inside Hogwarts they all made their way to the headmasters office and it looked so much like it did before, as if they hadn't even left. Except this time Mcgongal was sitting at the front desk and Dumbledore was never coming back. She looked at the six standing in front of her and just smiled. She quickly stood up from her desk and motioned for them to enter the room and stand in front of her. They did as she asked and she had a heart filled moment just looking at them.

"I was hoping you would come," she said nodding her head and looked towards Catherine and the little girl. "Hello Catherine, I didn't know you were acquainted with the trio of the century."

"Just met them today Ma'am," she said with a smile as Mcgonagal looked from her to Jade.

"Who's the child, Ms. Granger she has your curls and your eyes," Mcgonagal smiled looking towards Hermione who smiled back slightly trying not to cry.

"Minerva, Hermione needs to tell ye something," Hagrid spoke motioning Hermione towards Mcgonagal. Hermione gulped and looked towards the rest of them and then back at the headmaster.

"Professor, er I mean headmaster.."

"Professor is fine Ms. Granger," Mcgonagal said motioning for her to continue talking.

"He-who-must-not-be-named,"

"Voldemort Hermione," Harry hissed as Hermione cringed on the verge of crying.

"Voldemort had a son, Daniel Moorrs, or so he presumed to be," Hermione said her voice slightly cracking out of fear and sadness at the same time, but strength also as if she's handling it better.

"Ms. Granger so what you're telling me is somewhere in between the years that lord Voldemort was healing and plotting to kill Mr. Potter he somehow got a witch pregnant and had a son?"

"You have half of it right, Voldemort didn't impregnate a witch headmaster, he impregnated a muggle."

"Why would he do that he hates muggles and non pure bloods," Mcgonagal out bursted with shock.

"Headmaster I'm just telling you the story that Daniel, Voldemorts son, told me, I remember it as if it was yesterday. It was past midnight and I was drinking a cup of coffee inside my office working on some files when I heard a knock at my door. I told them to enter and it was Daniel, his face brought a smile to mine and I stood but he wasn't himself, his eyes were red and he was smirking as if something was controlling him. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the desk I couldn't cry out I was petrified and didn't have a clue what was going on, my immediate thought was the imperio curse but that thought was destroyed when his eyes returned to their normal self and he told me stuff that sounded so much like him to say. Tears streamed down my face.

Flashback, Ministry of magic

"Hermione you were such a good friend, companion, mother, worker, and beyond other things as well," Daniel smirked as he threw her against the wall and just wandered around her office. He spotted her wand on the desk and quickly shoved it into his pocket.

"Daniel what's come over you," Hermione cried.

"Hermione, come on you know what happens now don't you, you didn't think someone like you and I would be together I mean considering our past?"

"What past! We went to college together that's it!" Hermione exclaimed as tears streamed down her face.

"Come on Hermione you were the end of your class, think," Daniel smirked. "Oh and I'm not talking about our college class, does Hogwarts ring a bell?" Hermiones eyes widened, she hadn't told Daniel about her being a witch yet she was afraid, she wondered how he knew.

"Daniel I don't even know who you are anymore!" Hermione stood up as Daniel yelled _Crucio _causing Hermione to fall on the ground rolling in pain as if her guts were about to burst. She screamed out hoping someone would hear her. When he eventually pulled his wand from facing her he looked around her office.

"Hermione do you know who I really am?" Daniel smirked stepping closer to her.

"Who are you," she almost regretted asking.

"Who do you fear the most, who does every wizard fear the most?"

"I don't know," Hermione lied.

"Come on Hermione, head of your class I know this! You know the answer! You had many previous encounters with him!" Daniel yelled kneeling down by her side and grabbing her by her chin so that she would say the wizards name.

"I fear no one," Hermione managed to mumble. Daniel laughed and stood up kicking Hermione in her side causing her to scream out and roll to her side.

"That's where you're wrong, I know you for a fact fear him, he tried to kill many of your friends."

"Fear and hatred are too different things Daniel," Hermione cried.

"Oh ho! Alright let's say for a minute you don't fear him, who is it that you hate the most Hermione, who makes your blood bubble when you hear his name, when you see him?"

Hermione didn't reply she only stared at him.

"Go ahead Hermione say it!" Daniel yelled as Hermione flinched.

"Voldemort," she replied in a low whisper as Daniel smirked.

"And that's exactly who my father is," Daniel smiled. "How you may ask, well it was a murky dull night and my father, Voldemort, was making his rounds around a small village in the middle of America I do believe where he met a young muggle. She was so upset crying about some poor sap who didn't want her. My father being the kind cunning man he is offered his generosity to the woman. Afterwards out came me, then my father tried to kill Harry Potter and his poor pathetic family but somehow the love for Harry had overcome my dads power. He was stupid to think that it would be that easy to kill a child being guarded by his parents.."

"Your father was not a generous person and was way beyond cunning and kind, he was wicked and evil and hated by most, and Harry and his family are not pathetic!" Hermione interrupted with fear and tears.

"Believe what you want, but while you all were at Hogwarts getting your "training" I was, well I'd prefer to not tell you where I was but since I'm going to kill you anyway and take our child I might as well. I was training with Albus Dumbledore, what a sap I gave him the excuse _"My father was evil and my life is scarred now because of it what can I do" _so Dumbledore took me under his wing. I told him how I didn't want to attend the school so he sent me to Durmstrang and when they were too attend your school in your fourth year I chose to go to America instead to visit my stupid muggle born mother. She however had herself a new family and didn't want me, no matter I didn't like her very much so I killed her, and her family too. Which is when I met you Hermione in the states I saw you, I knew about you and had to get to know you. You're my inspiration, besides the fact of you being a mudblood you were brilliant. Our child is a sample of you enough so now I can be rid of you," Daniel summed up his story and leered down at the sobbing Hermione.

"Why would Voldemort do anything like that with a muggle he hates them!"

"Well that I don't know but I'm sure he had a good reason, or possibly she didn't tell him she was a muggle. Hmm we'll never know will we, oh wait I do know," Daniel smirked as he stepped closer to her and leaned down to look her in the eyes. "You'll always be a filthy mudblood to me," he whispered and as he was about to get back up Hermione grabbed her wand from his pocket and spit in his face.

"And you'll always be a filthy muggle killing coward!" she screamed as she pointed her wand to him and yelled _Reducto _sending Daniel zooming into the wall. Hermione quickly got up from the ground and ran out.

End of flashback

"No this can't be Albus would have told us," Mcgonagal said with disbelief.

"Headmaster if it's still open I'd like to be the new transfiguration teacher," Hermione smiled causing Harry to speak up.

"And I'd like to be the D.A.D.A teacher," Harry replied.

"Well I'd just like to stay here," Ron spoke feeling left out causing everyone to laugh.

"I'd be happy to have you all stay here, and teach or possibly even just help out," Headmaster Mcgonagal smiled.


End file.
